ENTRÉGATE
by Lily Grand
Summary: One-shot. ¡OJO! solo para adultos. Noche de bodas, narrado por Terry. espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios... Songfic inspirado en la canción "entrégate"...


**ENTRÉGATE**

Estaba sumamente nervioso.

Bueno, es lógico… no todos los días uno se casa con el amor de su vida.

Sonreí ampliamente mirándome al espejo, acomodándome la pequeña corbata de mi impecable smoking negro, había pasado ya un año desde que regresé a buscar a Candy, después de separarnos esa noche nevada. Llegué un día a su puerta y le propuse volver, pues yo había comprendido después de algunos meses que nunca llegaría a ser feliz a menos que fuera a su lado.

Al principio fue un poco difícil convencerla de aceptarme de nuevo en su vida, era lógico; ella seguía interponiendo la felicidad de Susana.

Pecosa terca.

Susana había aceptado mi decisión de continuar por caminos separados, se había cansado de mi apatía y distancia. Prometí hacerme cargo de su rehabilitación y de siempre tenderle una mano amiga, fue más sencillo de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Claro, eso Candy no lo entendía. A ella fue más difícil convencerla.

Pero con amor y varios trucos, al fin logre hacerla ver que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Conté con la ayuda de Albert y quien lo diría… _el elegante_, ambos entendían mi posición y me apoyaban en la ardua tarea de convencerla. Le tendimos varias trampas de "citas a ciegas" para poder hablar con ella sin que me estrellara la puerta en la nariz; y ella como siempre anteponía la felicidad de otros antes de la suya. En ocasiones me sentía frustrado por su negativa, pero después de varios… ¿pueden creerlo? MESES… me aceptó.

Comenzamos una relación de noviazgo pero yo ya me sentía preparado para dar el siguiente paso. Un paso que solo con ella daría en la vida. Además que no estaba dispuesto a estar más tiempo lejos de ella, debía regresar a Nueva York a continuar con mi carrera y las vacaciones que me habían proporcionado en la compañía se estaban agotando. Le propuse matrimonio y ella aceptó. Planeamos la boda ella en Chicago y yo desde Nueva York, siempre dándome una escapadas para estar con ella en cada decisión. Quería que fuera especial para los dos.

El día esperado llegó. Estaba a unas horas de unirme para siempre a la Pecosa. De ser de una vez por todas marido y mujer. Y de empezar nuestro camino tomados de la mano y sin mirar atrás. De estar juntos en todos los aspectos posibles. Entonces un hueco en mi estómago se formó. De pronto me sentí más nervioso que antes, y era por una simple y sencilla razón. Hoy era además de nuestra boda, nuestra primera noche, juntos. Ella al fin sería mía para siempre.

Planeé con esmero, sin que ella lo supiera, nuestra noche de bodas. Sería en una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de Chicago. Yo mismo me había encargado de condicionarla para la "gran noche".

Terminé de arreglarme y me dirigí a la puerta, estaba a punto de salir hacia el pasillo de la mansión Andley en Chicago, cuando entró Archie sonriente.

- ¿Estás listo, Arrogante? –me sonrió.

Desde que habíamos "hecho las paces" bromeábamos de vez en cuando con los apodos que una vez nos dijimos en nuestra época de colegio.

- Más que listo, señor Elegante

Me sonrió y palmeó mi espalda. Seguramente me miraba nervioso, y es que así me sentía. No podía controlar el temblor de mis manos. ¡Patético!

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos en un auto negro a la mansión de Lakewood donde se oficiaría la ceremonia. Candy hubiese deseado casarse en el Hogar de Pony, estoy seguro. Pero no pudo negarse a la solicitud de Albert de casarnos en la casa que él tanto quería.

El auto iba a muy baja velocidad para mi gusto, pero era solo por la ansiedad que tenía que fuera a toda velocidad, quería ver a Candy vestida de blanco para mí. Quería verla vestida de novia para nuestra boda. Había soñado cada noche con su imagen vestida de blanco como un ángel. No podía aguantar esta angustia de al fin saberla mi esposa y que nadie nunca más podría separarnos.

Llegamos después de un larguísimo viaje, y el lugar estaba estupendo. Había meseros por doquier y el altar que habían construido en un punto estratégico del jardín era espectacular. Por lo que llegué a oír había sido creación de las amigas de Candy después que ella les hiciera un bosquejo.

Mi Pecosa quería que todo fuera perfecto y seguramente así sería.

Los minutos avanzaban y a mi encuentro llegaron Albert y Tom, el amigo de infancia de Candy. Hablaban sin parar sobre el arreglo del lugar y de lo hermosa que se veía Candy vestida de blanco. Estuve tentado a hacerlos callar. Sus palabras no hacían más que ponerme más ansioso.

¡Demonios! Debía tranquilizarme

Estuve también tentado de ir por una copa de champagne para tranquilizar mis nervios, pero me contuve. Quería estar lúcido. Quería disfrutar minuto a minuto de este día.

Después de otra eternidad al fin todos parecieron dirigirse a sus lugares para empezar la ceremonia.

Por fin

Me coloqué frente al altar junto al sacerdote. Frente a mí, veía a mi madre y al Duque de Grandchester que había querido ser partícipe del enlace. Se veían felices por mi dicha. En la otra fila estaban las amigas de Candy y sus madres, como ella las llamaba; la señorita Pony y la hermana María, además de los niños del hogar. Había más invitados pero ya no presté atención, empezó a sonar la música de entrada y mi corazón se paralizó.

Frente a mí tuve a mi bello ángel. A mi Pecosa vestida de novia para mí. Estaba vestida así para nuestra boda, el solo pensamiento de esto aceleró mi corazón nuevamente.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo bellamente adornado para la ocasión del brazo de Albert. Se veía feliz y enamorada. Su expresión de júbilo llenó mis sentidos. Ella también esperaba este momento, me lo dijo su mirada. Entonces me sonrió.

_**¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así… a ser tan bella y encima sonreír?**_

Yo estaba sin palabras. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Era acaso un sueño cruel?

No. No era un sueño. Era verdad. Ella caminaba hacía mi. Venía del brazo de Albert para casarse conmigo. Al fin estaríamos juntos para siempre.

_**Mía, hoy serás mía por fin**_

Llegó hasta mí y Albert me entregó su mano. Me sonrió más ampliamente y nos volteamos para que el párroco comenzara la ceremonia.

Fue un momento mágico y emotivo. Más de una vez vi limpiarse su bello rostro con sus delicadas manos, alguna lágrima traicionera que se le resbalaba. La miraba con amor, con devoción. Nunca creí amar tanto a alguien como amaba a Candy.

La ceremonia fue breve, o al menos así la sentí yo. Cuando finalmente el padre nos bendijo y nos declaró marido y mujer yo vi el mundo de manera diferente. Al fin ya no estaría solo. Tendría junto a mí a Candy para toda la vida.

La recepción posterior a la boda fue estupenda. Los invitados estaban encantados por la magnífica fiesta que se había organizado pero yo no podía concentrarme en nada más que en tener junto a mí a Candy. Deseaba que todo esto se acabara para poder irnos al lugar que tenía preparado para nuestra primera entrega.

Cuando todo finalmente acabó, la tomé de la mano. Pero ella me detuvo, al parecer quería cambiarse el largo vestido de novia por uno más liviano pero igualmente hermoso; no era demasiado elaborado pero ella se veía aún más hermosa que durante la ceremonia. Después de despedirnos brevemente de todos nuestros amigos, me subí a un auto que Albert me había prestado y lo conduje hasta nuestro destino. El pequeño espacio en el universo que aguardaba por nosotros.

- ¿A dónde vamos Terry? –me preguntó nerviosa.

Sonreía, pero era por el nerviosismo que debía estar sintiendo.

- No comas ansias, Pecosa. Ya lo verás.

Llegamos después de algún tiempo manejando y la ayudé a bajar del auto. Caminamos algunos pasos hasta las escaleras de entrada, las subimos tomados de la mano, pero en un momento detuve nuestro andar. Quería concederme un pequeño capricho, la tomé en mis brazos y atravesamos el umbral de la puerta, juntos. Yo cargando a mi esposa.

Mi corazón era un caballo desbocado y mis pulsaciones no podían ser más rápidas, creí estar a punto de un paro cardíaco pero traté de controlarme. Esta noche sería la mejor de mi vida, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Cuando entramos, antes de dejarla ponerse sobre sus pies, le di un breve beso en los labios. Labios que recientemente había probado frente al altar cuando el padre nos había declarado marido y mujer, pero de los cuales me sentía totalmente embriagado. La ayudé a ponerse en pie, sin dejar de besarla. Me sentía subyugado por su sabor.

El beso finalmente se rompió y dio paso a otros más pero ya en la sala del lugar. Todo estaba iluminado únicamente con pequeñas velas y el calor de la chimenea encendida, esta daba un toque romántico al ambiente.

- Terry todo está divino. ¿Tú lo preparaste? –me sonrió ilusionada. No era el más romántico del mundo pero por ella estaba dispuesto a serlo.

- Por supuesto –le dije con una sonrisa

- Es perfecto

Sorpresivamente ahora fue ella la que me tomó con sus labios, había amor en ese beso profundo que inició. Poco a poco mis instintos se fueron encendiendo, a penas si podía esperar para tomarla en mis brazos.

La conduje a la habitación principal de la cabaña y se sorprendió al ver dentro de ella, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

Había en el centro de esta, una cama con sábanas de algodón en color blanco y unos pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos sobre ella, al igual que algunos otros regados por el piso de madera. También había sobre los muebles de la habitación varios jarrones con decenas de rosas rojas solo para ella. Había puesto estratégicamente velas aromáticas alrededor del lugar y estas inundaron nuestros sentidos al entrar en ella. En la mesa cercana a la cama había una botella de champagne burbujeante con dos copas para que brindáramos. Además que dentro de nuestra alcoba, había una chimenea de menores dimensiones, pero igualmente romántica.

En todo el día no había probado una gota de alcohol, para estar completamente sobrio para este momento, pero ahora si quería tomar una copa junto a ella, y que brindáramos por nuestra felicidad.

Me dirigí a la botella y la destapé, al hacerlo formó una pequeña fuente que la hizo sonreír. Le ofrecí una copa y la levanté

- Brindemos

- ¿Por qué vamos a brindar?

- Por nosotros, por nuestra felicidad. Y por el futuro que emprenderemos juntos.

Chocamos las copas y la sonrisa que escapó de sus labios al sentir el cosquilleo por las burbujas de la bebida, me hizo desearla más. Ella era tan inocente, quería ser yo el que le revelara todos los secretos del placer.

_**Mía, hoy serás mía por fin**_

Tomé la copa que tenía en su mano y la puse torpemente sobre la mesa. Quería prolongar el momento, pero no pude contenerme a saborear en sus labios la bebida que anteriormente tomamos. La besé, muy largamente, ansiosamente. Fue un beso profundo y lleno de pasión, el primer beso que demostraba mi deseo por ella.

Vagué por su mejilla y tracé una línea con mis labios hasta su cuello. Entonces la besé largamente en ese delicioso lugar. Ella cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en mi pecho. De sus labios salían pequeños suspiros y jadeos excitados, le gustaba sentirme en su cuello, de eso estaba seguro.

_**Cierra los ojos**_

_**Déjate querer**_

_**Quiero llevarte**_

_**Al valle del placer**_

Con manos hábiles comencé a desabrochar los pequeños botones del vestido que llevaba puesto, eran muy pequeños pero fue un momento tan excitante que apenas si los noté. Cuando hube terminado de desabrocharlos todos pude sentir bajo los encajes del vestido la suave piel de su espalda. Tracé con suaves movimientos pequeñas líneas imaginarias, mientras mis labios no abandonaban su cuello.

_**Mía, hoy serás mía… lo sé**_

Comencé a bajar el vestido por sus hombros y la suave piel de éstos quedó expuesta a mis ojos, ella era tan blanca y su piel era como seda en mis dedos.

_**Déjame robar**_

_**El gran secreto de tu piel**_

Ella temblaba por la anticipación de saberse desnuda ante mí. Por lo que pude sentir no llevaba refajos o corsés estorbosos bajo el bello vestido que estaba a punto de quitarle, lo que hacía mi exploración más sencilla pero no menos excitante. Cuando finalmente el vestido calló a sus pies, mis ojos la exploraron con descarada ansiedad. Ella era hermosa, era la mujer más bella del universo. Quería hacérselo entender con la mirada, para que su nerviosismo la dejara mostrarse ante mí. Quiso cubrirse con las manos su cuerpo semidesnudo pero no se lo permití. En cambio, la seguí besando, ahora más abajo; en sus hombros. Su aroma despertaba en mi, deseos prohibidos y me hacía desearla como a nada en este mundo. Poco a poco sus miedos fueron reemplazados por nuevas seguridades, y su respiración era cada vez más pesada.

Pero entonces, comprendí que era momento de estar en igualdad de condiciones. Yo ya me había despojado de mi saco, desde antes de entrar a la casa pero mi camisa y pantalón seguían en su lugar. Quería estar igual que ella, pero quería que al igual que yo ella me despojara de mi ropa, era un deseo que había anhelado. Quería que fuera ella la que me desnudara. La experiencia atentaría contra mi autocontrol, pero no podía dejarla pasar.

Dirigí sus manos al primer botón de mi camisa y la insté a desabrocharlo con la mirada. Ella me vio confundida, sabía bien lo que yo anhelaba pero no estaba convencida de hacerlo.

- Pecosa… -dije entre suspiros agitados por la anticipación- Solo hazlo

- ¿Qué… cosa? –preguntó inocente

- Quítame la camisa.

- ¿Yo?…

Solo asentí. Dirigió su mirada a mi camisa y me la desabrochó lentamente. Cuando hubo terminado deslizó lentamente las mangas por mis hombros y su contacto me hizo estremecer, ella lo notó y sonrió tímidamente. Cuando la camisa estuvo en el suelo, acarició mi pecho desnudo y yo temblé.

_**Déjate llevar**_

_**Por tus instintos de mujer**_

La Pecosa tenía buenos instintos. Sabía como lograr estremecerme y yo sonreí. Su timidez estaba siendo reemplazada por los deseos de su cuerpo.

Mi pantalón terminó de caer y aunque todavía teníamos ropa, nos sentíamos expuestos y nerviosos. Aunque yo estaba más que nervioso, ansioso. Quería tomarla en este instante, pero debía ser tierno y paciente. Está era su primera vez y no quería asustarla o mucho menos lastimarla.

La conduje con pasos lentos hacia el colchón de la amplia cama frente a nosotros y ella se sentó a la orilla de ésta. Sus ojos miraban al suelo y yo sonreí. Todavía estaba un tanto insegura.

_**Entrégate**_

_**Aún no te siento**_

_**Deja que tu cuerpo**_

_**Se acostumbre a mi calor**_

La insté a acomodarse en el lecho y me acomodé sobre ella, mis labios vagaron nuevamente por su cuello y hombros; poco a poco mis manos hábiles lograron abrir el broche de su sostén y cuando sus blancos senos estuvieron ante mis ojos mi ansiedad creció. Ansiedad de acariciar esas preciosas colinas y comerme a besos sus delicados botones rosas.

Mi mirada debió comunicarle lo que estaba ansiando pues instintivamente arqueó su pecho hacia mí. Me estaba haciendo una invitación y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar. Atrapé suavemente con mis labios su pezón erecto y ella tembló. Bebí de ella por largo rato, era embriagante. Intercalaba mis caricias y besos entre cada uno de los pechos de mi pecosa. Sus respiraciones agitadas y los suspiros que escapaban de su boca pronunciando mi nombre me hacían entender que le estaba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo. ¡Genial! Me encantaba ser yo quien le estuviera enseñando lo que el placer físico era.

_**Entrégate**_

_**Mi prisionera**_

_**La pasión no espera**_

_**Y yo no puedo más de amor**_

Mi excitación no podía ser más grande. Mi exploración sobre su pecho había acrecentado mi deseo pero no quería apresurar las cosas, ya tendría otras noches para dejarme llevar por mis instintos, esta noche quería que fuera romántica y tierna. Por ella, y por mí. Era nuestra primera vez, porque si bien yo había tenido relaciones antes; nada se podría comparar a lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo ahora. Era mi primera vez también.

_**Abre los ojos**_

_**No me hagas sufrir**_

Había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, talvez por la excitación o por algún pequeño resto de timidez pero yo quería también deleitarme de las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Quería que ella también viera en mi mirada amor y deseo y que no solo lo sintiera en su cuerpo.

- Abre los ojos Pecosa –la insté

Entonces ella me vio con esas preciosas pupilas. Su mirada había sido transformada por el deseo y entonces la besé otra vez. Fue un beso profundo y lleno de deseo. Cada vez mi autocontrol estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

_**No te das cuenta**_

_**Que tengo sed de ti**_

La besé largamente y me deshice de su última prenda, e hice lo mismo con la última que yo también todavía vestía. Estábamos ahora totalmente desnudos y la anticipación a lo que vendría me volvía loco.

_**Mía, hoy serás mía por fin**_

La observé largamente, minuciosamente. Quería grabar en mi memoria, la primera vez que la observaba desnuda. Ansiaba probar cada rincón de su anatomía, beber de su piel y embriagarme de sus formas.

_**Déjame besar**_

_**El brillo de tu desnudez**_

La besé por cada rincón, comencé en su cuello para después dirigirme a su pecho y entretenerme largo rato, arrancando de sus labios palabras entrecortadas diciendo mi nombre y en ocasiones palabras ininteligibles. Vagué por su vientre y me dirigí a sus bellas piernas, las recorrí hasta llegar a sus pies y subí nuevamente. Quería recorrerla entera, marcarla de mis besos y dejarle claro que nunca nadie podría volver a recorrerla como lo hacía yo en este momento. Ella era mía, y así sería para siempre.

_**Déjame llegar**_

_**A ese rincón que yo soñé  
**_

Subí nuevamente por las piernas y se sorprendió al sentirse invadida en ese rincón anhelado. La acaricié largamente y sus jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes y agitados. Le estaba causando un placer nunca antes experimentado y me alegraba ser el único que lo haría.

_**Entrégate**_

_**Aún no te siento**_

_**Deja que tu cuerpo**_

_**Se acostumbre a mi calor**_

Alcanzó pronto la cima del éxtasis y en un grito ahogado dijo mi nombre como una promesa de fidelidad y placer eterno. Solo conmigo se mostraría como ahora lo hacía. Cuando creí era el momento más oportuno para por fin liberar mi excitación, me sorprendió su actitud. Se levantó poco todavía agitada por el reciente éxtasis y me comenzó a acariciar el pecho. Sus dejos flotaban como mariposas en mi vientre y su mano traviesa atrapó mi excitación. La acarició con timidez pero con determinación, fue sorpresivo pero maravilloso, nunca creí que unas manos inexpertas podían proporcionarme tanto placer.

- Pecosa… -dije en un suspiro. Mi voz era apenas audible

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó traviesa

Condenada Pecosa, sabía que así era. Me estaba gustando mucho, pero no quería terminar en este momento, debía prolongar más esta deliciosa tortura. Aparté su mano, de manera renuente y me acomodé nuevamente sobre ella.

_**Entrégate**_

_**Sin condiciones**_

_**Tengo mil razones**_

_**Y yo no puedo más de amor.**_

Había llegado el momento. Era la hora exacta para que ella se entregara a mí como no lo haría con nadie. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y la llené de besos para tranquilizarla, ella estaba preparada para mi intromisión pero quería apartar de su mente cualquier resto de nerviosismo. Debía ser perfecto.

- Terry –dijo agitada

- Tranquila amor, esto no dolerá demasiado. Lo prometo

- Confío en ti

La besé entonces y me introduje en ella. Sentí la barrera que había anticipado y con un fuerte envite la sobrepasé. Ella jadeó de dolor y yo la seguí besando para que pasara pronto.

_**Entrégate**_

_**Aún no te siento**_

_**Deja que tu cuerpo**_

_**Se acostumbre a mi calor**_

Cuando se acostumbró a mí, empecé a moverme dentro de ella. Esto era el delirio. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos pero supe que no era de dolor, pues me sonreía en medio de la oscuridad del lugar. Era de alegría de saberse completamente mía. Ella era mi mujer, y lo sería por siempre.

_**Entrégate... **__**Mi prisionera**_

Mis movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos y nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más pesadas. Mis envites aceleraban a cada minuto, yo ya no podría soportar mucho tiempo más; pero quería estar totalmente seguro que ella terminaría junto a mí. La acaricié por todo el cuerpo, mi boca se dirigió a su cuello mientras mis movimientos dentro de ella continuaban, después mis labios se dirigieron a su pecho y ella se arqueó para acercarlos a mí. Bebí otro rato de ellos y mi mano derecha se dirigió a su punto más sensible y ella jadeó. Pude sentir en ese momento que ella estaba a punto de terminar, entonces aceleré. Quería que lo hiciéramos juntos, que juntos llegáramos a la cima del placer.

_**La pasión no espera**_

_**Y yo no puedo más de amor**_

En una última envestida, ella gritó mi nombre y yo me derramé en ella. Ahora todo era nuevo para mí.

Ella era mía.

Era mi mujer.

Después de que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran por el éxtasis alcanzado. Me acomodé a su lado y la abracé con fuerza. Nunca podría llegar a describir con palabras lo mucho que amaba a Candy. Ella era mi todo y podía sentir que yo lo era para ella. Antes de conocerla estaba tan solo, cuando nos separamos me sentí peor que cuando niño, pues antes estaba solo pero me había acostumbrado a ello; pero al conocerla y perderla supe que nunca llegaría a ser feliz a menos que fuera a su lado. Ahora con esta entrega, podía reafirmarlo. Nunca sentiría por nadie, lo que siento por mi pecosa. Por mi Tarzán pecoso.

Cuando supe que mi voz sonaría audible, le dije lo que tanto había deseado decirle. Lo que ya le había dicho anteriormente, pero que ahora tomaba mayor significado. Porque era después de hacer el amor con ella. Después de hacerla mi mujer.

- Te amo Candy. Te amaré toda la vida

Me sonrió y unas lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos.

- Yo también te amo, Terry. Te amé desde hace tanto tiempo y creo nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

La abracé con renovadas fuerzas y la acurruqué en mi pecho. Tenía todavía muchas ganas de ella y de disfrutar de su cuerpo. Pero ya tendríamos más tiempo más tarde, por el momento quería tenerla así, pegada a mí. Sabiendo que nunca más volveríamos a separarnos.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola... pues les dejo este mini. espero les guste._

_Esta inspirado en la canción, "entrégate" de Luis Miguel. pues personalmente no me encanta la música de él. pero desde que la oí hace poco, me vino la idea de hacerla un minific._

_espero sus comentarios..._

_SALUDITOS_


End file.
